Quincy (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
Quincy is a hero in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6. He fires a ricocheting arrow every 0.95 seconds, which is sharp type. Levels Quincy will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: * Level 1 - Quincy's arrows bounce up to 3 different targets. * Level 2 - Base attack bounces off of up to 4 targets. * Level 3 - Rapid Shot Ability: Quincy's attack speed is tripled for a short time. Duration increases as he levels up. * Level 4 - Headshot: Every 5 seconds, fires a powerful arrow with unlimited range, dealing 10 damage to the bloon hit. * Level 5 - Quincy's sharp eyesight lets him attack camo bloons, and gives him increased range! * Level 6 - Allows Quincy to fire two arrows and two headshots at once. Each headshot is fired at a separate target. * Level 7 - Fires a special arrow every third shot that explodes when it reaches its pierce cap. Every third Headshot is also explosive. * Level 8 - All attacks deal triple damage to MOAB-class bloons. * Level 9 - Base attack bounces up to 6 targets. * Level 10 - Storm of Arrows Ability: Covers a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. Every third arrow is explosive. * Level 11 - Arrows and explosions deal 2 damage per hit, and Headshots deal 20 damage. * Level 12 - Increased attack speed. * Level 13 - Each arrow gets more popping power, and Headshots ricochet to a second bloon. * Level 14 - Attacks deal quad damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. * Level 15 - Further increased attack speed, and every other arrow is explosive. * Level 16 - Rapid Shot becomes a 4x attack speed multiplier, and has a reduced cooldown. * Level 17 - Quincy now shoots three arrows at once. Also causes his Headshot to hit three targets at once. * Level 18 - Arrows and explosions deal 3 damage per hit, and Headshots deal 35 damage. * Level 19 - Each arrow gains even more popping power, and Headshots ricochet to a third bloon. * Level 20 - Every arrow is explosive and deals quintuple damage to MOAB-class bloons. Rapid Shot becomes a 5x attack speed multiplier and has a shorter cooldown. Storm of Arrows has a reduced cooldown, a faster attack speed (duration unaffected), increased damage per arrow, and about double the arrows. Finally, all attacks are normal type. Activated Abilities * Rapid Shot attack speed and doubles damage for a short time. * Storm of Arrows a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. Arrows also slow bloons hit by 10% for 1 second. The slowing effect In-Game Quotes When you place him on the map: * "Just give me a target!" * "Are you kidding me? Nothing gets past my bow!" When selecting him: * "I am Quincy, son of Quincy." * "You want some?" * "What's up?" * "What next?" * "Yeah?" * "Yes?" * "Oh, quit it!"- when annoyed * "Oh, stop that!"- when very annoyed When leveling up: * "Haha!" * "Ha!" * "Oh yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" * "I am the best!" - level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: * "Incoming!!"- MOAB appearance * "BFB incoming!"- BFB appearance * "ZOMG incoming!"- ZOMG appearance * "DDT incoming!"- DDT appearance * "Uhh, guys?.."- BAD appearance * "Welp, we're screwed."- DEATH appearance When popping a MOAB-class bloon: * "360 noscope!" * "Is that all you got?" When using an Ability: * "Come on!" - Rapid Shot * "You can all have some!" - Storm of Arrows When leaking a bloon: * "Seriously?" * "Oh, come on!" Skins Quincy has two additional skins that can be bought for a one-off purchase of 2,500 Monkey Money and a one-off purchase of 3,500 Monkey Money, respectively. The first skin, dubbed Cyber Quincy, gives him a cybernetic appearance and a new set of voice lines in a new robotic voice, while the second skin, dubbed Cupid Quincy, gives him a cherub-esque appearance and a new set of voice lines in a new younger voice. Passive Benefits Main Skin * "Nothing Gets Past My Bow!" - Arrows home in on bloons, move 50% faster, and always hit their pierce cap by any means necessary. Cyber Skin * "Revenge Shall Be Mine!" - Can pop lead bloons from the start, and deals 2x damage to MOAB-class bloons. Cupid Skin * "Isn't Love Beautiful?" - When Gwendolin is nearby, both attack 25% faster and deal double damage. Differences from BTD6 * EXP gain increased (Level 20 on round 99, if placed on r6 CHIMPS -> Level 20 on round 76, if placed on r6 CHIMPS) * Level 4 grants the Headshot attack instead of range * Level 5 has both "slight range increases" as well as camo detection * Level 6 fires two headshots in addition to two arrows * Level 7 explosive arrows explode after reaching the pierce cap, not when first hitting a bloon * Level 8 increases damage of all attacks to MOAB-class bloons instead of only standard arrows * Level 11 increases damage of arrows, explosions, and headshots * Level 13 increases base and headshot damage instead of slightly increasing range * Level 17 increases arrows fired at a time (including headshots) instead of increasing projectile lifespan * Level 18 increases damage of arrows, explosions, and headshots * Level 20 is now a hybrid of its former self and Level 18 Trivia * Most changes were based on this Reddit post by u/The_Starfighter. * The passive benefit of the Cyber skin is based on Cyber Quincy's "origin". * The Cupid skin bears a conceptual resemblance to the same skin for Pyoris' version of Quincy. ** However, this was a coincidence, despite what it looks like. * The Cupid skin confirms that Quincy and Gwendolin are in some form of relationship. Category:Heroes